


Oral

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Cecil is more than happy to lavish Haruka with attention.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 17





	Oral

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil is one of my fave’s so it’s a little surprising he doesn’t yet have a longer fic, but someday...
> 
> He clearly adores Haruka, and I hope you’ll adore him, too.

Cecil, weak-kneed and lightheaded from the best orgasm of his life, only allowed himself a few minutes to bask in the afterglow before he shifted his focus back to Haruka.

His sweet princess, curled against his side, mouth heady with the taste of his release, had yet to receive the attention he so desired to lavish upon her.

“Haruka,” he murmured, shifting to kneel above her. Just her name alone held so much meaning on his tongue. He cradled her cheek with one palm, staring into her striking golden eyes as though they would reveal the secrets of the universe.

She stared back at him with equal affection. 

All clothing had long ago been shed, and he spent a minute admiring her curves and soft body in the candlelight. 

One of his knees slipped between hers, and she arched toward him, eyes fluttering closed. The moan that escaped her throat sent a wave of desire straight to his groin, but he knew that this time was hers. 

His hands preceded his mouth on the voyage south to the trimmed hair between her legs.

“Cecil-san,” she breathed as he traced her clit with one soft fingertip. 

“May I?”

“Please,” she whimpered, unable to still her hips as he teased her lovingly.

She spread her legs wider, and he slid his biceps under her thighs so he could hold her legs. A shiver of anticipation trembled beneath her skin as he smiled gently and kissed her hip.

“Haruka, you are so beautiful.” His mouth moved lower as he placed kisses to her curls.

When at last his tongue found her clit, a shaky moan escaped her throat. “Cecil-san! Oh!”

Her hand slipped, unbidden, into his dark hair.

His tongue was warm and gentle as he kissed her lower lips and attuned himself to her every moan, shiver, and gasp.

With long, slow strokes of his tongue, Cecil drew more arousal from her body, lapping it up eagerly. 

Haruka clutched the silk sheets and pressed her cheek into the pillow beside her. “Yes,” she whimpered, “right there.”

Pleased, Cecil delved, once more, into her core, pressing his tongue as deep as he could and teasing the walls to the arch of her hips.

He rubbed her thighs with his thumbs as his tongue slipped back toward her clit. 

A high keening cry left her lips when he flicked the bundle of nerves back and forth. Her hand tightened in his hair. Not painful, but not gentle either.

Cecil squeezed her hips in acknowledgment, but he kept his focus on the other signs her body gave. The shudder of her breath, the involuntary buck of her hips, the speed of her pulse racing beneath his fingertips. 

He was more than happy to keep his attention on her clit as her chest heaved and mewls left her lips. 

His tongue swept back down, licking up her arousal and gliding up again in a way that had her hips half a foot off the mattress. Her lip was caught between her teeth, and her eyes were squeezed shut.

“Close,” she gasped, at a loss for words beneath his mouth.

Wind musicians really were unfairly skilled at oral, in her opinion, not that Haruka was complaining.

Spurred on, Cecil closed his lips around her clit and sucked with careful precision until her breath caught on the edge of a scream.

“Cecil!” Her whole body tensed, stretching toward him like a sunflower to its light. When the wave hit, she went slack, trembling in his arms.

He felt reverent, watching her unravel and knowing it was him who had brought her there. Her soft breasts and peaked nipples. Her flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. He loved every inch of her body, and he thanked the Muses each day for her presence in his life and in his arms.

Mindful of her clit, he licked her clean until she gently pushed his head away from her overstimulated center. 

“Too much,” she slurred.

“Okay.” He pressed kisses to her thighs instead.

When she had recovered, Cecil slipped out from between her legs until he could snuggle with his head over her heart. 

“How was that?” he asked, looking impish.

She laughed and poked his damp nose. “It was amazing, and you know it.”

He grinned, throwing his arms around her waist. “Only the best for you, My Princess.”


End file.
